One More Night
by PrincessComplex
Summary: sequel to I Miss You. songfic from Sakura's POV


One More Night

**Author's Note: Hiya! Here's the sequel to my one-shot "I Miss You" which was in Sasuke's POV. Now here's a one-shot song fic from Sakura's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics for "One More Night" by Cascada.**

-In Sakura's bedroom-

Sakura lay on her bed thinking about Sasuke. Three years had passed since Sasuke

left. She had physically and mentally grown, and she was quite popular with the male ninja.

A few she had met had actually been genuinely good people, but _he_ was all she could think about.

Sakura's POV

I remember all of the times we had as team 7. Although we were all so different,

we soon came to consider each other as family.

So many battles and training sessions together; we were all in a sense fighting for each other.

_You are all I can remember_

_After all that we've been through_

_Forever in my heart_

Though you were cold, I always somehow felt warm when you were with me. Every second glance was like a new hope. It's funny how so much time has passed since we last saw each other… I've changed. Everybody says that I'm not as cheerful as I used to be…

_Now I'm through_

_And June feels like November_

_So can't believe it's true_

_Too long we've been apart_

That day of the chunnin exam was one of the most horrible days of my life.

You protected me, and in turn got hurt. That was when I decided I was tired of being protected. I fought for you. Although I wasn't strong enough, I tried my hardest because of you.

As I lay defeated, you rose up and turned to me and asked who had hurt me. You protected me again.

But this time was different. You seemed to enjoy the pain written on their faces.

I had to stop you. By pure instinct I clung to you. I wanted to save you…

Give you my warmth… I wanted so bad to be the one to save you… for once.

_One more night_

_I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right, tonight_

_Don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to start the fight_

At first, it had only been a silly infatuation. You were the guy that every girl

wanted. I suppose that I just seemed like one of them. But as time passed,

and I got to know you; I truly fell in love with you.

I respected your strength, determination, and I truly admired you.

I knew that it would be difficult to have such feelings for you; the avenger.

But I didn't care. I still don't. I hope you will achieve your goal. I will wait.

I will wait… forever if I have to.

_Why can't true love be forever?_

_Why did my dream explode?_

_The day you went away_

_Cause I will keep the spell together_

_I wish you well of hope_

_A girl from yesterday_

I've changed; and for the better. I'm no longer the weak little girl Sasuke

used to know. I'm now different in many ways, but one thing will never change.

I will always love him. I just wish… Damn. Why can't I stop crying?

_One more night_

_I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right, tonight_

_Don't leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to start the fight_

Wait… That's all I ever seem to do. I could wait forever, no mistake. But I need

you _now._ I've made up my mind. I will bring you back.

Normal POV

Sakura gathered her things; her medicine bag, her weapons, and some food.

She ran silently towards the gate of the village. On the way, she saw something. She froze. There was a dark form slumped onto the bench. The bench where Sasuke had left her so many years ago.

Sakura crept towards the figure slowly. She could make out that it was a man.

He was breathing in short gasps, and was trembling slightly.

He looked up and their eyes met.

"Sasuke-kun??" Sakura gasped in shock.

Her eyes filled with tears as she ran towards him.

He opened his arms, welcoming her embrace.

They held each other tightly for what seemed like forever. They breathed in each other's

scents, calming their hearts.

The two of them finally let go of each other. Sakura started to speak, but was silenced

by Sasuke's lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came up for air and stared, mesmerized in each other's eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke. "I promise; I'll never leave you again."

Sakura's eyes filled with happy tears, and she sobbed into his chest.

He calmed her, and both exhausted, fell asleep on the bench.

They were finally together.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like it. Please review!**


End file.
